Parallel Universes, Fangirls, & Coffee Addiction
by Arden Anam
Summary: When Legion Open House Day comes along, so does a spy from the Fatal Five!... but she's only a kid! Taken from a parallel universe for no apparent reason, she stays at HQ until they can decided what to do with her. u review i get out of this writer's bloc
1. Prolouge

OK, this is my first fan fiction!... Ok, no it's not but it's the first one I've decided to put on the internet... I have PLENTY more in this head hahaha!

Anyway, I have all this planned out so the only reason I don't update would be to torture the readers (mwa haha) & if I'm too lazy to type it up. Also, I'm thinking I won't update untill I get a certain number of reviews... hmmm...

Well, enjoy the weirdness! Just a note, but most of it is thoughts. That's why there's "..." in between a lot. Anything in "" or whatever are things from the outside world.

That glow of the orange street light is so mezmerising... how come I never noticed it before?... Oh yeah... Cuz I'm never on the top bunk... heheheh... but I couldn't just tell Beth to get up so I could open up the bottom bunk... she's already asleep anyway... Seems okay... I hope that shoulder of her's gets better... Did the ice pack do anything?...Sleeping with these stuffed animals are kinda nice... Everywhere I look, plushies... Luke usually is the one to sleep up here, with Pik & Turquoise & RocketNya sometimes... where are they sleeping tonight?... Hahaha! Luke was really suprised when I flopped on the bed...nearly fell on him hahaha!...

_tpch_

Oh, there's that noise again... happens once a night... Usually from somewhere around the computer... maybe it's cuz the metal is cooling & whatever... I hope I didn't keep Beth up with the computer... Is the light very bright?

_tpch_

...Weird... why did that noise happen again?

_tpch_

Nyek! This is weird! ...hey, I'm with all these plushies but where's my teddy bear? My favorite teddy bear? I'll just go get him... Go down the ladder... Step around the insanity of the room... step over my box... Got 'im!

_tpch_

WHAT IS THAT!? Ok, it's REALLY bugging me!! Hmm... seems likes it coming from my dresser thingy... God, it's so dark... just gonna stick my hand in there & whack the back... Wha-? What's going on!!

"...!"

Why can't I say anything!? Beth! Luke! Anyone! Help! I'm getting sucked in WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?

...

Where am I? Is this a dream? It's so dark... I'm scared... My teddy's here... And my hat?...I better not lose it... I'll put it on... Luke? Anyone there?...Why can't I hear you? We share a conciousness for God's sake!! What's going on!? Someone answer me please!! Oh God I hear someone coming what's going one what's happening... They've stopped walking...

"Ehnnn!"

Ah! Lights too bright! ...Who's that... I know her from somewhere... wait...

"Hello there. It seems you don't know what's going on? Well, if you want to go home, you'll do something for me. I am... the Emerald Empress."

Oh my God.

Well? How was it? Any good? Cliffhanger lol! sorry for the shortness. The long version was LONG. And besides, it's only a prolouge, so whatever!


	2. Chapter 1: Legion Open House Day

**Chappie twooooooo!**

Luke: In which I'm in!

Me: No you're not.

Turquoise: Spoilers!!

Luke: But you mention my name...

RocketNya: Shhh!

Flame: How come you didn't mention my name? I'm awesome! You should mention my name!

Turquoise & RockeyNya: SHADDUP!!

Me: roll eyes

Me (again): anyway, shoutout to Bffl!! u ish awesome!! altho no-one reviewed my last chappie...O.O

disclaimer crap: i don't own legion of superheroes... but i do own the kid in the grey & THE TEDDY BEAR!! MWA HAHAHA!!... & I think i own legion open house day... i dunno... i don't think anyone else has used it...?

btw, cussing in this chappie. the kid in the grey is a potty-mouth! D:

It was that time of year again. That time where people with certain abilities that are out of the range of normal come to find out what everything was about... And another day of the year that Lightning Lad DID NOT LIKE.

"I hate Legion of Superheroes Open House..."

"Oh, Lighten up! Haha! I made a joke! Get it? Lightning Lad? LIGHTning Lad? Hahaha!" Some random kid said as she passed by.

...and so far, this year wasn't going to be any different.

The people in the lobby were all different however. There were normal civilians, getting information on what the Legion was doing to protect their city & their galaxy. There were also would-be heroes that had shown up at the previous Legion auditions or were thinking about showing up at the next one. Nearly everyone from the legion was there. On this day, it was the substitute's job to remain on watch (which many of them did with great pride).

Triplicate Girl Orange & Cosmic boy were at one of the many tables at the edges of the room, trying to answer many questions as possible. A few others, like Shrinking Violet & Phantom Girl, were stationed at 4 other tables around the room. Lightning Lad had been stationed at a table with Saturn Girl, & that was the only thing keeping him from just going to his room & locking the door. However...

"Get it? Of course you get it! Hahaha!" that girl said again. Her name no-one really bothered to know, & no-one really cared. All they knew was that she & a couple other girls had formed a "Lightning Lad Fan Club" or whatever.

There was one for Brainiac 5 too, but since the accident 2 years ago, he usually found some excuse to remain in his lab. It always had to do with security. Something about not wanting anyone to get past the lobby... which wasn't that hard to believe. The year after the accident, some of the Brainiac 5 Fan Club (not all of them. Some just gave the others looks that plain as day said 'What. The. Hell.') had tried to get into the vents & find Brainy. He installed a camera there after that.

_Why does Brainy get to stay upstairs? _Lightning Lad thought, not really paying attention to one of the fan club's bolder (& more annoying) attempts at getting an autograph, etc. _Just because some random screaming girls tackled him a few years ago doesn't mean he gets to skip out on this! He should suffer like the rest of us! Lucky android..._

That's when Lightning Lad noticed the kid in grey & red making his way over to the door. But not straightfoward, like most of the fanatics. He was sort of disguising his effort to get near the door. Not really caring if he was rude to the girl laughing at that same joke, Lightning Lad called Bouncing Boy, who was closest to the situation, on the communicator ring.

"Hey, Bouncing Boy. Got a rouge fan on your right." Lightning Lad saw Bouncing Boy turn his head to see the kid & then nodded at Lightning Lad before shutting the communicator off. Bouncing Boy excused himself form the table after answering one last question & left Cosmic Boy to handle the rest of the information-seekers.

As he got closer to the boy (_smart kid. Used the door farthest away from any legion members_), he noticed him pulling his cap down over his eyes & his backpack around & unzipping it, before looking inside it. He didn't bother to zip it up all the way, & as he made a quick look around something small & brown fell out of his bag.

Bouncing Boy, sensing an opportunity to stop the kid but not look too scary at the same time (there was something about him that just seemed teeming with fear.), walked up to where the boy had been standing. He picked up the item, & was suprised to find that it was a small, dark brown teddy bear. It looked like it had been made a long time ago; not really one of the few teddy bear styles Bouncing Boy had seen anywhere. It had long legs with what seemed to be beads in the feet, as if they were used as weights. The beads were also in the area the bear would sit on (it looked to be designed that it would sit upright or something). The arms, not coming down any further than just before where the legs started, didn't have any of those beads & neither did the head. The head also didn't have a mouth, but the black, shiny eyes looked as if some little kid had put clear-spearkle nail polish on them.

All in all, it didn't seem to belong in this time period.

The boy froze when he realized what had happened (which was about as soon as the beads rustled when Bouncing Boy picked up the bear) & quickly pulled the dark green camo backpack around to the front again. When he realized the situation, he muttered something that Bouncing Boy heard as 'shit! shit! dammit-dammit-dammit!'. The boy turned his head around & quickly stalked over to the Legionaire.

Bouncing Boy still, even as the boy was nearing, couldn't distinguish much about him, except for the fact that he obviously watched ancient classics movies since the words 'shit' & 'dammit' weren't used very much in the 31st century. The kid wore a grey hoodie jacket that looked too big for him with a dark red front pocket & dark jeans that also seemed to be too big for him. A grey hat (the color was different from the jacket though. A bit lighter) with a pair of angry or determined eyes looking straight at Bouncing Boy gave him the chills, & the words 'NO FEAR' were etched in in thread the same color as the hat just above the eyes. Bouncing Boy couldn't see much of his face, as the hat's bill had been brought down to cover the boy's eyes. What he could see was a strange mix of blonde, red & brown in the bangs hanging as the his head was tilted at an angle. The rest of his hair was in a bandanna underneath the hat. Other than that there were no details about this boy.

The boy stopped in front of Bouncing Boy & held out his hand as if to say 'Give it.' whilst looking at the floor near his feet. Bouncing Boy, noticing that an air of fear surrounded him, decided to play it easy.

"Is this yours?" The boy's response was to quickly grab it out of his outstretched hand & stick it in his backpack, which didn't seem to have much in it. Bouncing Boy was determined not to let this kid faze him & chose to ask another question.

"What's your name?" The boy didn't do anything. But then he slowly brought his head up so that his mouth was visible & pointed to it. He then took his two index fingers & crossed them into an 'X'. "Oh, so you can't speak?" The boy hesitated, & nodded. "Can you still tell me your name? You probably have some paper in your backpack." Bouncing Boy suggested, not falling for the lie.

The boy froze, & again crossed his index fingers. "Hmm... Ok then. I have some paper." The boy's given-off fear turned to panic, but then as quickly as it came left, replaced with something that seemed mildly sure of itself. Bouncing Boy stopped for a split second as he noticed this, but resumed reaching into his pocket for a peice of paper. He pulled it out along with a pencil, & gave it to the boy, who took it & walked along to a wall about 4 feet away & began writing. When he was done, he handed it back to Bouncing Boy.

My name is Luke. Now please leave me alone.

I don't have anything against you, but leave me alone.

The penmanship was rounded & somewhat standard sized, the neat kind of writing that a girl would use. Bouncing Boy noticed this, but also wondered at the boy's attitude. "Well, Luke." He saw 'Luke' slightly wince when he used the name. "See ya around. Have fun at the Open House." And with that, Bouncing Boy walked off.

'Luke' waited until Bouncing Boy had walked far enough away before making it over to the door. _Sorry Luke. Had to use your name. Hope that's OK with you. Don't worry, I'll be home soon. _He gave a sad smile before closing the door behind him.

So? Is it any good? It's plenty long (I think). Yay! Sorry if I went a little overboard on the descriptions. I'm just weird like that. It's just that that teddy bear is based off the one I have huggles & I wanted to get it just right. I have a picture of him on my myspace avatar. I'm Arden Anam (just like here yay!)

LP


End file.
